<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anthony and Siena - The Hastings Ball by LauraJean1792</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382589">Anthony and Siena - The Hastings Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraJean1792/pseuds/LauraJean1792'>LauraJean1792</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton - Fandom, Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn, Siena Rosso - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraJean1792/pseuds/LauraJean1792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siena accepts Anthony's invite to The Hastings Ball and what would've happened had they gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Siena Rosso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anthony and Siena - The Hastings Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, everyone! So, I binged Bridgerton and absolutely loved it, and fell in love with Anthony and Siena (yes, I'm an Anthony and Kate fan too, and there will be works coming your way of them too), but I just had to post this, because I was so disappointed that they didn't attend the ball together.</p><p>Also, Johnathan Bailey is super swoon worthy, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ANTHONY’S POV:</p><p>“I believe there is a ball somewhere requiring your presence. The last one, yes?” Siena asked<br/>
“Of the season. Though unfortunately, not the last of mine.”  I replied<br/>
“Does that mean you’ll dance tonight, my lord? Perhaps a quadrille?” she questioned “Oh, do not tell me you’ll find some lady to lead in a waltz all evening?”</p><p>I moved off the bed and gathered her in my arms, sliding my hand into hers as I began to sway us… “I shall not be anywhere near that dancefloor, at least not if I have a say in it.”</p><p>“Now wherever is the fun in that?” she inquired</p><p>I captured her lips, our breaths mingling as we pulled apart…</p><p>“I shall…” she began<br/>
“Come with me.” I interjected “Tonight. Siena, I am a viscount, my sister is now a duchess and the duke my brother-in-law. There is no one that would dare say a thing.”</p><p>She scoffed… “No, not to you.”</p><p>I smirked and she shook her head… </p><p>“This is preposterous and fantastical, and you know it.” she replied<br/>
“I want you there by my side.” I informed her “Come with me. Come with me.”</p><p>She smiled at me and I captured her lips, swallowing her squeal as I lifted her into my arms, carrying her the few steps to the bed…</p><p>…</p><p>SIENA’S POV:</p><p>I opened the door to Anthony, dressed in his finery, a bouquet of flowers in his hand… “For me?”</p><p>“Why, who else?” he questioned</p><p>I smiled at him warmly as I took them and kissed him softly… “I won’t be a moment.”</p><p>He nodded and I walked down the hallway to the kitchen, setting the flowers on the side for my maid to arrange before walking back to him, spinning around as I did…</p><p>“Will I do?” I asked<br/>
“You look beautiful.” he informed me</p><p>I smiled at him warmly as he held out his hand to me, taking it as I closed the door behind me as we walked to the horse and carriage…<br/>
…</p><p>ANTHONY’S POV:</p><p>“Relax.” I whispered as Siena and I walked down the steps, her arm linked with mine<br/>
“Everyone’s staring.” she informed me<br/>
“Because you are the most beautiful woman in the room, that’s why.” I replied</p><p>She smiled at me warmly as we reached the bottom, turning to me… “You flatter me, my Lord.”</p><p>I kissed her softly… “Shall we?”<br/>
“Dance?” she inquired</p><p>I nodded… “Yes.”<br/>
“You said you wouldn’t go anywhere near the dancefloor tonight.” she replied<br/>
“That was before you accepted my invitation. I did not want to dance with anyone but you.” I admitted</p><p>She smiled at me warmly and took my hand as I led her onto the dancefloor, wrapping my arm around her waist, splaying my hand flat against her back as I pulled her into me, the two of us beginning to sway…</p><p>…</p><p>SIENA’S POV:</p><p>I made my way across to the drinks table, stopping in my tracks as I heard a group of women whispering…</p><p>“Of all the women he could bring, and he brings her.” one whispered<br/>
“She’s so beneath him, it’s preposterous.” another one chuckled “We all know why he’s with her.”</p><p>I swallowed, tears filling my eyes, my eyes meeting one of the woman’s in the group, their heads turning to me as I gathered the skirts of my dress and hurried out of the ballroom…</p><p>…</p><p>ANTHONY’S POV:</p><p>I rose to my feet as I saw Siena hurry across the ballroom and hurried after her, catching her as she was halfway down the corridor…</p><p>“Stop!” I proclaimed</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and I reached her, stepping in front of her… “Let me go. Please.”<br/>
“Why? What did they say?” I asked<br/>
“It does not matter.” she replied<br/>
“It does if it has upset you this much.” I informed her, cupping her cheeks, my thumbs wiping her tears “What did they say?”</p><p>“They said… they said they know why you are with me.” she whispered</p><p>I cupped her chin and lifted her head, her eyes meeting mine… “I am not with you just for that… I meant what I said, you have me, and you have my protection, as long as you want it.”</p><p>She smiled at me weakly… “I want you now.”</p><p>I smirked and took her hand, leading her further down the corridor and into a darkened corner, capturing her lips as I pressed my body against hers, reaching behind her to unbutton the dress she was wearing, her hands unfastening my breeches…</p><p>…</p><p>SIENA’S POV:</p><p>Anthony and I walked back into the ballroom and to a vacant table, his fingers cupping my chin and turning my head to him as I looked around the room…</p><p>“Eyes on me, okay? No one else in here matters.” he informed me</p><p>I nodded, moaning against his lips as he kissed me softly, someone clearing their throat pulling us apart…</p><p>“Anthony, may I have a moment?” Lady Bridgerton asked</p><p>…</p><p>ANTHONY’S POV:</p><p>“Anthony, may I have a moment?” </p><p>I pressed my lips to Siena’s hair and rose to my feet, following Mother across the room… “What is it, Mother?”</p><p>“You do realise you’ve got the rumour mill flowing by bringing the opera star this evening, don’t you?” she questioned</p><p>“How very disrespectful of me.” I sighed<br/>
“Anthony, this is not a joke!” she hissed “What are your intentions with that young lady?”<br/>
“I assure you, Mother, they are completely honourable.” I informed her<br/>
“You care for her?” she inquired<br/>
“More so than I like to admit.” I replied “When I am with her, I am not the head of the family, I am just me. She brings me a sense of peace and helps me forget about all the pressures and responsibilities I have to endure on a daily basis. She doesn’t expect anything from me. I like that.” </p><p>She swallowed and nodded… “Very well then. You may return to her.”</p><p>I kissed her cheek and walked back across the room to Siena, taking my seat next to her once more…</p><p>“Is everything okay, my Lord?” she asked</p><p>I nodded and pressed my lips to hers…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>